Frozen Skylox
by GemCrafted
Summary: What happens when various Youtubers replace the characters from "Frozen"? Skylox in later chapters. No smut because this is based off of a children's movie.
1. Chapter 1: The Budder Song

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of "Frozen Skylox"! Basically, different Minecraft Youtubers are going to replace the characters from "Frozen". There will not be any smut/lemons in this story because number one, this is originated from a children's movie and number two, gross. Something to take note of: because I am a loyal Skyarmy recruit, there is not going to be any ice in this story. Instead of ice and snow, there will be budder in its place. By the way, this story can be in Minecraft life or it can be in real life or even animated, you decide! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Note: I do not own "Frozen". I do own this story, however. **

**Warning: Some chapters will be just remakes of songs from the movie. In fact, every time there is a song in the movie, it will get its own chapter. Just wanted to let you all know in advance. **

* * *

**_Budder Heart_**

A man holding a gigantic saw designed for cutting budder stands atop the solid budder lake, frowning. He sticks the saw into its surface and begins to pull it up and down until he is slowly making a track in the surface. Aside him, five other men copy his actions with their saws, two pulling their saws alongside the first man while the other three tug their saws away from the others. The silence is unbearable as the men work, so they begin to sing a song.

_Born of cold and refrigerator air and goat milk combining._

More men disembark from their sleighs while carrying pitchforks made of iron. One man begins to dig into the surface with his pick. A few feet away, another man begins to mine. A few more feet away, a man swings his pitchfork in time with the others. A fourth man joins the small crowd and the four men swing their pitchforks at the same time, hitting the buddery surface of the lake with equal amount of force. It eventually breaks off into a large chunk of budder and floats away from the men rapidly.

_This majestic force both foul and fair has a golden heart worth mining._

Three men with picks push a chunk of budder towards the four men with pitchforks. The men cut the chunk of budder into four pieces, so that each one can stab his piece and slide it over to the next man. From the sleigh area, a little boy with dark, curly hair walks next to a small, furry bacca while carrying a raw fish. The bacca looks captivated by the sight of the fish, just as the little boy's eyes widen when he sees the huge lake full of budder. The boy looks over at the bacca and holds out the fish. The bacca takes a big bite but saves half of the fish for the kid, who also takes a big bite and then puts the tail of the fish into his pocket. Back on the lake, a man carrying a large, iron pick smacks a chunk of budder with his pick and pulls it onto shore. He pulls the pick out of the chunk and chops the budder block in half cleanly. Another man uses a strange metal tool to pull a large chunk of budder out of the lake as deep singing voices can be heard all around the lake.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, calm and queer. Split the budder apart and break the golden heart! (Hup! Ho!)_

Two men set up a large, wooden ramp that leads to a sleigh while another man lifts a pulley. Near them, a fourth man swings at the buddery surface with his pick, sweat dripping from his face. As more men walk towards the cracks in the lake, the dark haired child dances to the song with his bacca, laughing joyfully. He falls behind in the line and notices this, so the boy and the bacca hurry to catch up with the other men.

_Watch your step! Let it go! Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

Once at the huge crack in the lake, three men swing their gigantic metal plier-looking tools at large chunks of budder with a yell. Next to them, the little boy swings his smaller pair of pliers at a smaller chunk of budder, but accidentally drops it just as it touches the surface. The chunk falls back into the lake, splashing golden water onto the boy's face, which his bacca licks off immediately. The three men abandon the kid and hold the plier-thingys high into the air, the chunks of budder still clamped between the two prongs. Two men leap across the budder lake easily while carrying their picks and back away as a huge, spiked chunk of smashes into where they were standing just a mere second ago. With as much force as they can muster, the men swing their picks into the spiky chunk somewhat angrily.

_Majestic! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Budder has a magic that can't be controlled. _

A brown horse pulls a spiked plow across the budder as a man walks behind it while pushing it forward. Four more men and their horses join the man, their plows digging deep into the beautiful surface. Near the men and their horses, an iron pick slices a budder chunk into two halves with ease.

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Ha!_

Back on the abandoned surface of the lake, the little boy latches his set of pliers onto his chosen chunk and closes his eyes. He's been dreaming of owning a golden ingot for years, and there's no way that he'll give up now. With as much strength as he can, the boy swings his arms up into the air and hoists the chunk completely out of the golden water, causing it to fall onto the surface next to him. The force of it all caused the kid to topple over, and he would have fallen into the lake if not for his bacca, who quickly caught him and put him back onto land. The boy then swings his pliers into the chunk rapidly until a golden ingot drops out of it. He picks up the ingot and smiles. Far away from the boy and the bacca, men slide the budder chunks out of the golden water and onto the ramp of the wooden sleigh, where they are pulled inside of it. More men walk alongside the sleighs, each carrying a large chunk of budder on his shoulder. One man with a thick beard lights up a lantern with a match, and several other men do the same. Three wooden poles are set up and the lantern dangles in between them, emitting a soft green glow. Two men attack a chunk of budder with their picks while another oversees. This is repeated several times until the chunk splits into two parts and a golden ingot falls to the ground.

_Born of cold and refrigerator air and goat milk combining._

___This majestic force both foul and fair has a golden heart worth mining._

The overseer and the two men drop whatever they are holding and fight over the ingot furiously. In each location, once the golden ingot drops to the ground, the three men nearest to it fight for it. Eventually, one man grabs ahold of the ingot and runs with it towards the nearest sleigh. The winners of the so-called gold fights climb into one sleigh and speed away from the other two, which are quickly loaded by the losers. The losers all sigh and look at the darkened sky miserably, knowing that they have spent all day trying to get enough money to feed their families but failed.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear, strike for love and strike for fear. _

_There's riches and there's danger here; split the chunks apart. _

_Beware the golden heart. _

The two sleighs filled with the unlucky men follow the winning sleigh once the sun's light has completely gone. Meanwhile, the little boy takes out an amethyst, a packet of matches, and a string. He strikes a match against the box and after many hours, his small budder ingot is melted. The boy puts on fireproof gloves after tossing the match into the lake. He then carefully separates the golden mess into many small balls with tiny holes in them, just large enough for the string. The kid puts half of the golden balls onto the string and then slides the amethyst next to them. He then puts the rest of the golden balls onto the string and lifts the completed necklace in the air. The boy then ties the string around his neck and the second it is tied, the amulet begins to emit a purple glow. "Cool!" the boy says excitedly. Suddenly, the bacca is nudging against his shoulder and whimpering a bit. "What is it, Jerome?" the kid asks. Jerome whines and looks at the trail the sleighs have made when they left. "Aww man!" the boy says, and he and his bacca run towards the tracks hurriedly, using the purple light coming from the boy's amulet as a flashlight.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review if you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Yes, I wanted Jerome to take the place of Sven because he's the only hairy Youtuber I could think of. Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beware of Budder Magic

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter of "Frozen Skylox"! In the last chapter, we were introduced to the main export of wherever the hell this story is taking place: gold. The way that they mine gold is a bit odd, however. Miners will pull large chunks of budder out of what appears to be golden waters and then hack it into two large pieces until one gold ingot comes out of the center. We also saw an adorable brown haired boy make himself a necklace made of gold and with an amethyst amulet. The poor kid was so focused on making his necklace that the miners left him behind, so right now he and his loyal bacca, Jerome, are running after the miners all on their own. We'll leave them alone for a little while. In this chapter, we are going to meet the two princes of our story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own "Frozen" or the Youtubers mentioned, just the story. **

* * *

**_Jason's P.O.V._**

Something shakes me repeatedly and whispers "Jason! Jason!" I ignore the person, trying to go back to sleep. Who would wake me up so late at night? Whoever the person is jumps on top of me and lies down on top of me, making himself comfortable. "Why, Ty? Why can't you let me sleep?" I say, annoyed. "I wanna play!" Ty replies, giggling. "So go play by yourself, I'm trying to sleep!" I mumble and shove him off of my bed. I wrap the blue sheets closer to me and close my eyes, but I feel a thump on my bed and Ty's voice whispering in my ear "Do you want to make a budder golem?" I open my eyes and look up at him with a grin. Now that he's jumped all over me, I'm wide awake. Ty's the only person in the whole world who not only appreciates my powers but loves them and always wants me to show off. I catch the mischievous glint in Ty's eye as he whispers "If you don't get up, I'll set TNT in your bed again." I shove Ty off the bed again and slowly get out of bed, pretending to be exhausted.

Ty stands back up, grabs my hand, opens our bedroom door, and runs with me in tow towards the huge, empty ballroom, giggling the whole way down the huge staircase. "Shh!" I whisper to him, but he just giggles louder, as if to annoy me even more. He lets go of my hand in the ballroom and dances in his green and black pajamas while I close the doors behind us. I glance over him and can't help but giggle myself. Ty's wearing short green shorts and a black bikini top. Being a royal prince, he could have had any pajamas in the world and of the world's finest fabrics, but he just had to have a bikini. Ty looks over at me as I walk over to him grinning madly. "Don't do dis!" he mockingly yells as I grab his arm. "Fine..." I say, pretending to walk away. I then turn back around quickly and grab my little brother, tickling him like crazy. Ty giggles and tries to say "Don't do dis!" between giggles, but ultimately fails. I'm laughing and he's laughing and I only stop tickling him once he starts choking. "You okay, Ty?" I ask, concerned. He nods. "That was for waking me up so late at night," I say, grinning. "Jaaaason, just do the magic! Come on!" Ty says, and eventually I decide to quit teasing him and just get on with it, because knowing Ty, he'll put TNT or something into my bed if I don't use my powers now.

_**Ty's P.O.V.**_

Jason moves his hands in a circle and a golden ball appears in the middle, spinning rapidly. "Are you ready?" Jason asks me. I nod and he throws his hands up high into the air. The golden ball hits the ceiling and spreads all around the room in tiny pieces. "This is amazing!" I can't help but cry out, jumping for joy. "Watch this!" Jason says excitedly, and steps on the ground. Instantly, budder begins to spread all around the floor until I can't see the floor anymore, only budder. "BUDDER!" I yell out, running around the room. I hear him laughing as the budder grows in height on the floor until the whole floor has been covered in at least three inches of it. I slide across the budder towards Jason, laughing.

We both start rolling up gigantic balls of budder to make the budder golem. Jason makes the base while I work on the torso and arms. I plop my finished torso onto the base, and Jason spins the budder golem towards him so that he can make the head. He always insists on making the head of the budder golems that we make. I plop myself onto a chair as Jason puts a pumpkin onto the headless body. He spins the golem around towards me and waves its arms. "Hi, I'm Budder Golem, and I like warm hugs!" Jason jokes. "Die Budder Golem die!" I cry out and throw my arms around it, crushing it and getting budder all over my pajamas. I glance over at Jason, who is frowning and looking at my bikini, which is covered in budder. "Ty, you've got budder all over your... pajamas," he says quietly. I raise an eyebrow at him, stand up, and fall back into the buddery mess, getting budder all over me. "Mmmmm, delicious budder," I say in a deep voice, rolling around in it. Jason and I look at each other again and burst out laughing at the same time.

"Catch me if you can, sucker!" I say, jumping into the air. I feel a large lump underneath my feet, and without knowing, I know that it's made of budder. This is my favorite game to play with Jason, the trust game. I jump again and a taller lump forms under my feet. I begin to jump faster and faster, laughing all the way. "Ty, slow down!" I hear a voice call out as I jump in midair again. Time seems to slow down as I look at Jason, who lost his footing and just fell down. "Don't do dis!" I scream as he sends a buddery light towards me, meaning for it to hit the floor, I'm sure. The last thing I remember is seeing Jason's brown eyes grow wide with fear and his voice screaming "TY!"

_**Jason's P.O.V.**_

"TY!" I scream, watching as the buddery light hit his head. Ty collapsed onto the budder floor instantly. I run over to him, crying. "Ty, no, Ty, please be okay Ty, please!" I cry out, holding my little brother in my arms. I watch as his ears grow to a golden color and I gasp. "T-ty?" I say, still crying. The doors fling open and I look up to see my parents run towards us. "Jason, this is getting out of control!" my father yells. My mom grabs Ty from me and feels for his pulse. "He's still alive and breathing," she says, looking at my dad. They both look at me angrily. "What is wrong with you, you little monster?!" Dad screams, slapping me across the face. "I-I didn't mean t-to!" I cry out "It w-was just an accident!" My mom doesn't say a word to me, she just gives me a furious glare as if I purposely meant to hurt Ty. She stands up and runs out of the ballroom with Ty in her arms, probably towards the infirmary. My father kicks me in the gut several times before running after my mom.

Crying, I slowly try to stand up but collapse. My left ankle hurts a lot. It's got to be sprained or something. I guess I'll have to limp towards the infirmary. I really hope that Ty is okay... I would never forgive myself if I hurt my little brother. I slowly limp across the buddery floor and eventually make it to the doorway.

After what feels like forever, I manage to crawl into the infirmary. Our doctors are all clustered around a single bed, which must have Ty in it. I slowly stand up and limp towards them. Just as I get close enough, a doctor shoves me away from him. "Get away from here, boy," the doctor snarls, glaring at me before focusing on Ty again. Suddenly, I hear a faint coughing and a weak voice. The doctors all shut up. "W-where's J-j-jason?" I hear the weak voice say again. The doctors all turn around and glare at me. "Over here, Ty," I say, and try to limp towards him again. The doctor who shoved me earlier walks over to me as if to shove me again, but Ty slowly sits up and sees me. "A-are you okay, Jason?" he asks, looking into my eyes. "Don't worry about me. How are you feeling, Ty?" I ask. "O-okay, I guess," Ty replies. He looks around him and back at me. "How did I get here, Jason?" he asks, his voice growing stronger. The doctors are all whispering to each other. I catch whispers of "amnesia" and "don't let him know" and something about hiding. One of the doctors glares at me, as if to say "Don't tell him, or else!" I gulp and say "Well, you kept coughing a lot, so I got help. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." The doctors quit glaring at me and focus on Ty.

I hear a soft thump and know that Ty has probably gone back to sleep. One doctor says aloud "We need to cover these ears. We can't have people seeing him with budder ears, the miners will think there's a golden ingot inside of him and tear him apart, looking for it." "How about using these?" a nurse says, holding up a pair of green headphones. "Perfect," the doctor says. He takes the headphones and puts them onto Ty's head, covering his ears perfectly.

My parents burst into the room. "Is he okay?" Dad asks. "Yes. He'll have to wear these headphones to hide the budder on his ears, but other than that, he's perfectly fine." the head doctor informs him. My ankle is really hurting and I can't help but whimper in pain. Everyone looks at me and the head doctor sighs. "Get HIM fixed up," he says, and a nurse runs over to me. While she works on my ankle, I overhear the conversation between the doctors and my parents. "We can't have Jason anywhere near Ty again. He could have killed him!" My mom whispers. "I agree," one of the doctors says. "We should keep him locked away from any contact with the outside world and with Ty. In fact, we should close the gates so that nobody comes in asking for Jason or asking why Ty always is wearing headphones," Dad announces. "That is a brilliant idea, Sir," a doctor says. As if the conversation couldn't get any worse, one of the many doctors asks "But what about Jason's powers? He could do something horrible. How can we control him?" After a long pause, one of the nurses says "We have a special suit that he could wear all the time. It's mostly meant for expeditions in space, but it's the only thing we have." "Excellent idea!" my mom says "Please bring this space suit out, and we'll have Jason into it right away." I hear footsteps walk away from them and after a few minutes, return. "Jason!" I hear a nurse call. I open my eyes and see the nurse in front of me has finished putting a cast onto my leg. "Put this on, now," she says, handing me a blue space suit. I pull it on reluctantly. "Now just put this on, and you'll be all set!" the nurse says, handing me a blue and orange helmet. I sigh and put it on. Luckily, I can see out of it. "Send that imbecile to him room immediately!" I hear my dad order, and someone says "Yes, Your Majesty." Whoever it was turns to me and says "You heard the king! Go to your room now!" At this, I clear my throat and ask timidly "Am I still going to be sharing a room with Ty?" My father face palms and says "We forgot about that. You" he points to a nearby servant "go take him to his new room immediately." "Yes, sir," he says, and walks over to me. He grabs my arm and drags me out of the infirmary. The last thing I hear is Ty's voice faintly saying "Where's Jason going? I want to see Jason! Please let me see Jason!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Basically, Jason and Ty were playing with Jason's budder magic but he (Jason) accidentally hit him (Ty) with his (Jason) powers and everything seems to be changing in a bad way for him (Jason). I have something to announce: I will not be able to upload any new chapters until sometime in early August because I will be away in North Carolina without any wifi for about three and a half weeks. I am leaving for North Carolina really early in the morning tomorrow, so I might not be able to get another chapter uploaded for a little while. Sorry that you guys won't be able to get any new chapters for a little bit, but I promise that as soon as I get home, the next chapter will come out and budder golems will be a real thing. Well, the second one isn't true, but the first one is! Anyways, have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Budder Golem Song

**Hey guys! Welcome to the third chapter of "Frozen Skylox!" In the previous chapter, Jason and Ty were playing in the budder that Jason created until he (Jason) accidentally got some of the budder magic inside of his (Ty's) head. I guess he has BUDDER ON THE BRAIN! In this chapter, we are going to see the boys grow up and what goes on in their lives now that Jason is forbidden to have any contact with Ty and both boys are no longer allowed to leave the castle gates. By the way, I am so sorry that this chapter has been delayed! I have been pretty busy with school, which sucks. But on the bright side, I just got an email that one of my poems is going to be published! I'm an official writer! :D Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Note: I do not own "Frozen" or any of the Youtubers mentioned. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to own a person anyways.**

* * *

_**Do You Want to Build a Budder Golem?**_

_**Jason's P.O.V. (Narrarating what happened after the accident)**_

My parents came into my new room a few hours after the accident and had apologized for being so harsh with me. I explained what happened and they understood that I would never, ever want to hurt Ty. They said that I still couldn't see Ty anymore because they didn't want him to realize that I have powers. His amnesia managed to wipe his memories of my powers, but somehow he still remembered all of the fun we'd had together. They then told me to never, ever open the door for Ty if he knocks on my door because he will want to play with me and he might get hurt again. My parents explained that hitting Ty in the head could have killed him, which means that if I hit him in the heart, he probably would die. I then told my parents that I understood and they both hugged me before leaving my room, locking the door as they left. The second that the door closed, I knew only two things. One was that everything was about to change forever. The other was that I missed Ty already, even though we've only been separated for a few hours. This is the first time that we aren't together, after all.

_**Ty's P.O.V.**_

I slowly open my eyes and see daylight flooding the infirmary. I clear my throat and a nearby nurse hurries towards me. "Anything you need, Prince Ty?" she asks. "Can I please go visit Jason? I really want to see him and nobody will let me go play with him!" I tell her sadly. She looks at me with a look on her face that I can't quite figure out. She looks around and whispers "You're not supposed to know this, but Jason is in his new room. He... er... doesn't want to play with you anymore. Jason told the King and Queen that he wants to have his own room and that he's too big for playing." I sigh and ask "How long until I can go back to my room?" The nurse stands up and smiles. "Actually, you can leave now, Prince Ty. I'll let the head doctor know that you're leaving." She walks into the main office and I climb out of the bed. I'm wearing a light blue dress that looks really weird on me. Why would they put me in a dress? They know that I'm a boy and that only girls wear dresses! _(A/N That's a lot of talk for a little boy who wears a bikini as pajamas!) _

I sigh again and leave the infirmary. I look down the huge hallways that lead towards the many rooms in our castle. It's so much bigger without Jason by my side! I miss him so much. I've never gone this long without him before. "Hello?" I call out timidly. I slowly walk down one of the hallways that looks familiar and begin running down it. I suddenly see my bedroom door and open it. I go inside and immediately walk over to my wardrobe. I open it and pull out my pajamas, which smell faintly of budder. I smile, remembering all of the fun times Jason and I have had when we'd go outside and play in some of the budder that miners brought us. We'd always make a budder golem and he called it... what was it's name again? Oh yeah, its name _was _Budder Golem! We never could agree on a name, so we decided to just call him Budder Golem and stick to that. Anyways, I put on my pajamas and rip up the thin gown just for the fun of it. I then leave my room and decide to go wander around the castle to find Jason's new room.

About what feels like an eternity, I knock on a door just as I always do: once, pause, once more, pause, two times, pause, one more time, stand back. I put my head against the door and faintly hear springs on a bed. That's got to be Jason bouncing on his bed! I bet he misses me. "Jason?" I call out and the springing stops. I grin, lift my head high, and begin to sing loudly.

_Do you want to build a budder golem?_

_Come on let's go and play!_

_I want to dance with you on the floor,_

_come out the door,_

_it's like you've gone away!_

I hear something smashing against the door and a muffled scream. I grin evilly and sing louder.

_We always will be best friends_

_even if you ignore me._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you want to build a budder golem?_

I lean close to Jason's door and whisper/sing:

_It doesn't have to be a budder golem!_

To my surprise, I hear a voice yell "Go away, Ty!" "Okay, bye," I reply sadly and trudge down the hall to go find my room. Why does Jason suddenly hate me?

_**ABOUT TEN YEARS LATER**_

**_Ty's P.O.V. (Continued)_**

Laughing, I slide down the hall in my socks until I reach Jason's bedroom door. I knock on the door the way I always do and lift my head back in song:

_Do you want to build a budder golem? _

_Or maybe parkour off the walls?_

At that moment, I notice the new painting of a knight in shining armor riding his horse to victory in a battle. "Hang in there, hottie!" I call out, wolf whistling. I then realize that the man is in a painting and isn't real. He's really attractive though... wait, what? Why do I think that a painting of a guy is hot? I'm not gay... right? Maybe I am; I always get "excited" whenever a painting of a guy is hung up somewhere in the castle, but never whenever there's a painting of a woman. I'll worry about it later. Maybe if I get Jason to come out of his stupid room, we could talk about it? Maybe he could help me understand these weird feelings?

_I think some friends are overdue,_

_I've started flirting with the pictures on the walls!_

I decide to bring my "song" to a more realistic note and sing:

_It gets a little lonely_

_in all of these empty rooms,_

_just waiting for the time to go by!_

Jason still won't answer. Normally, he'd at least make some kind of noise as if to let me know that he's in there, but it's like he isn't even listening to me anymore! I sigh and wander around the empty hallways for the hundredth time.

_**Jason's P.O.V. (finally!)**_

I pace around the room, panicking. My parents are watching me, terrified. "I can't control it, it's getting stronger!" I burst out. My parents glance at each other worriedly and then my dad says "Jason, it's okay. Just conceal it, don't feel it. Remember?" I stop pacing and look up at him, even though he can't see the fear dancing in my eyes through my helmet. He reaches out to put a hand on my shoulder, but I back away and scream "NO!" He draws his hand back, shocked. I look up at him with tears in my eyes and say "I don't want to hurt you, too."

**_ABOUT TWO YEARS LATER_**

**_Ty's P.O.V._**

I walk up to Jason's door, but for the first time in my life, I choose not to talk to him/his closed door. Instead, I gather up all of my courage and head towards my parents' room. They are packing for a trip to who-knows-where. It's going to be their twenty-fifth anniversary and they wanted to leave our kingdom and go on a sailing voyage together, just the two of them and an extreme amount of servants ready to do their bidding. I walk into their room and say timidly "Mom? Dad? I have something I need to tell you." My parents turn around and face me. "What is it, Ty?" my mom asks. I gulp and say "I... I'm gay, Mom." I'll never forget their reactions to those three words. My mom's eyes widened with fear while my dad's eyes grew wide with anger. I could practically see the flames dancing in his eyes; burning red and yellow colors through my thin body. I'm a tough guy, but I burst out crying as they screamed at me about how messed up I am and how I needed to get fixed right away. Then my dad told me that if I wasn't "normal" by the time they got home, I would never see the light of day again. My mom finally sent me to my room.

A few hours later, I watch out of my window as my parents board their ship and I couldn't help but wave as their ship left our docks. They still are my parents, despite if they hate me for being who I am.

Late that night, I hear frantic yelling coming from outside. I jump out of bed and run to the window, and what I see next scars me forever. People are shouting and pointing at the direction where my parents left, and suddenly a loud crack of thunder booms. A flash of lightning goes off and I see it strike a tiny speck in the distance. "NO!" I scream as the thunder sounds, booming louder than ever. I'm pretty sure that there was only one ship out there, and it certainly wasn't a merchant's ship.

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

**_Still Ty's P.O.V._**

I walk in my black suit after my parents' funeral, tears still flowing freely down my cheeks. I realize where I am: in front of Jason's door. I need to see him, to be hugged by him and told that it'll be alright. I miss my parents already, despite the argument we'd had before they left. Jason's my only family now, he can't shut me out. I approach his door and knock three times. "Jason?" I call out. I lean against the door and sing softly:

_Please, I know you're in there._

_I've always known where you've been._

_They say "Have courage,"_

_and I'm trying to, _

_I'm right out here for you, _

_just let me in._

I lean back completely against the door and slide to the floor until I'm eventually sitting down on it, leaning against the door. I continue to sing:

_We only have each other,_

_nobody left but us._

_What are we gonna do?_

I whisper/sing the final words to my song before I burst out crying:

_Do you want to build a budder golem?_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this very delayed chapter! In this chapter, we see as Ty and Jason grow up, Jason either can't or won't talk to Ty anymore, so he (Ty) sings to Jason's closed door to try and get him to come out. I think that Ty just uses his singing to Jason's door as his version of a diary or maybe his version of talking to Jason? Not too sure. Anyways, we also see that Ty is gay and confesses to his parents. Hang on guys, I have to put in a disclaimer. **

**JUST AS A NOTE: TY IS NOT GAY IN REAL LIFE, THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION! **

**Sorry about that, I just want to make sure that I don't get in trouble for not putting that in. Anyways, thank you all so much for 403 views! You all are the best for supporting my story when I thought nobody would! I'll try to get more chapters up quicker than I thought, especially since you guys like it so much! Thanks again for supporting my story, it means so much to me! I hope you all have an awesome day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: For the First Time in Forever

**Hey guys! Welcome to the fourth chapter of "Frozen Skylox"! In the last chapter, we saw as Jason and Ty grew up, Jason abandoned Ty for years. Either he was forbidden to leave Ty out or he wouldn't. I guess we'll never know? We also saw the somewhat traumatic death of the King and Queen. I have to admit, I was very tempted to leave a Youtube link in that section of the story to that one song from "The Wizard of Oz" when all of the weird elf/monkey things are singing "Ding dong, the witch is dead!" In this chapter, there is going to be yet another time skip. This time, it's three years since Jason and Ty's parents died. Jason, who is now 22 years old, is finally old enough to claim the throne. Today is going to be his coronation ceremony, and as we all know, the gates will finally be opened for the first time in years and the people will be able to see the king-to-be and prince all grown up. **

**By the way, I know that in the actual movie "Frozen", there was a lot of confusion about who was ruling Arendelle when Elsa and Anna's parents died. In this fanfic, Arendelle's government works together to rule the country until one of the boys (in this case, Jason) is old enough to become king. Makes sense, doesn't it? By the way, I also got rid of those stupid rock trolls at the beginning, in case you all didn't notice. I figured that now was a good time to point out frustrating stuff from the movie that I left out of my fanfic so that it would make more sense. Anyways, I better get on with the chapter. I've taken up too much of your time. Whoopsidoodles!**

**Note: I do not own "Frozen" or any of the Youtubers mentioned. **

**Disclaimer: I could not think of any other way to change the title of this song and I most certainly did not want to leave it out of my story. I am going to have to keep the same title as the original song. Please don't think that I just got lazy or I want to piss off people who worked really hard on this song/movie, because I don't. Thank you all for understanding. :) Here is a happy face for you because... derp (^_^)**

* * *

**_For the First Time in Forever_**

**_Ty's P.O.V._**

I slowly wake up to someone pounding on my door. "Ugh... what the hell do you want?" I call out, annoyed that I'm being woken up so early in the morning. "Prince Ty?" a voice calls. "It's time to get ready! The gates will be opening soon, as you must already know." I pull my green, black, purple, and white striped blanket over my head and yell back "Five more minutes!" The voice replies smoothly that if I don't get up immediately, I won't be able to attend my brother's coronation. Wait a minute... my brother's coronation? Oh yeah, today's his coronation day! I jump out of bed and call out "I'm up, I'm up! I'll be ready in five!" I hurriedly pull off my bikini and pull on first white boxers and then a spotless black suit. I then tie a green bow tie around my neck. I walk over to a mirror and style my hair so that it is covering my left eye. I finally approach my nightstand, where my headphones lie innocently. The headphones still glow a neon green as I put them on over my weird, budder colored ears. Hmm, what else am I missing? Oh right, my shoes! Whoops! I slide in my socks over to where my classy dress shoes are and slip them on. Finally, I'm all set to party! I walk over to my bedroom door and head outside, closing it behind me.

I see a maid walk past me, carrying a lot of multi-colored sheets and blankets. I can't help but stick my foot out to trip her. As she falls, I easily catch her hand with my left hand and her load of laundry with my right. I've gotten much better at catching things/people since it's a one person game for me. "T-thank you, Prince Ty," the maid stammers, batting her eyelashes at me and blushing softly. "No problem! Catch you later!" I call, running towards what I call The Closed Window Hallway. Suddenly, I see a manservant opening up a window. No way! I can't help but burst into song as several maids open up the rest of the windows.

_The window is open,_

_so's that door. _

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

I then spot about eight young women carrying thousands of golden plates like it's nothing.

_Who knew we owned eight thousand golden plates?_

I crack my knuckles and grin. It's time for a prank/showing off my parkour skills, or what I like to call, a Ty Surprise! I slide in the middle of them and grab the last two women by their ankles. They both shriek and just as the enormous stacks of plates are going to crash, I catch them, one stack in each hand. The girls I tripped have kept their balance and all eight of them watch as I stand up and hand the stacks of plates to their rightful carriers. "Oh Prince Ty, you're so magnificent!" one of them exclaims and they all start blushing madly and giggling. Confused, I watch as they walk off, giggling and whispering and glancing in my direction. I raise an eyebrow, but ignore it and head off to the dance floor.

_For years I've never known romances._

I finally arrive at the dance floor and pirouette across of it casually.

_Why have a dance floor if we can't have dances?_

I then reach a spiral stairwell. I grin mischievously and slide down it, singing as I go:

_Finally we're opening up the gates!_

I run over and shake a suit of armor's hand excitedly and stand back when it breaks and falls to the ground. I then stare out of the window excitedly and jump onto a wooden plank that I've designed so that I can haul myself up to the roof whenever I want.

_There will be actual, real life people._

_It'll be totally strange._

_But wow, am I so ready for this change!_

I begin to raise myself towards the roof and sing louder.

_For the first time in forever,_

_there'll be music, there'll be light. _

I stop lifting myself higher and admire the view of the sea, but this time filled with ships from kingdoms halfway across the world. I grin and swing myself back and forth, clutching onto the rope for dear life.

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be partying through the night!_

I then haul myself onto the top of the roof of the castle and down below, I see our small garden. I grin and eye a pile of leaves that our gardener hasn't swept up yet. "HARDCORE PARKOUR!" I scream as I jump down into the pile. The leaves fly everywhere and the garden is covered in red, orange, green, and golden leaves. "I could be a professional decorator," I joke and then resume my song.

_Don't know how good I'll be dancing,_

_but I'm sure I'll be a pro!_

_Because for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone!_

"God, I can't wait to meet everyone!" I say happily. A light bulb flashes in my head and I gasp as I say "What if I meet THE one?" I then try to walk towards inside of the castle again, but I fall face first into the pile of leaves. I stand up and dust the leaves off of my new suit. I then hurry inside and head to the ballroom. Once I get there, I can't help but dance in a curtain as I sing.

_Tonight imagine me suited and all_

_fetchingly draped against the wall._

_The boys can't help but stare at mah sexy faaaaace! _

I spin around in the curtain multiple times. Just as I finish that last line, I trip on the violet curtain and fall to the floor, crashing down hard on my butt.

_Ouch!_

I then dust myself off and spot a handsome bust of a man's head on a table. I run over to it, singing all the way.

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A handsome stranger,_

_tall and fair._

I notice a gigantic pile of chocolates next to him and can't help but stuff my face with them. Even with my mouth full of chocolatey goodness, I still sing the next line.

_I wanna stuff some chocolates in my face!_

I swallow the chocolates, wipe my face on the tablecloth, and continue singing. I pick up the bust and dance with it happily.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_which is totally bizarre._

_It's nothing like the life I've led so far!_

At that exact moment, my grasp on his head isn't tight enough. The bust flies through the air, and to my horror, lands onto a gigantic cake that took the cooks hours to make. "Oh boy..." I whisper. "Well, at least it's a nice decoration, right?" I hear footsteps running towards the ballroom, so I quickly run out of the room through a secret back door that I found and I follow the pathway until it leads to one of my favorite rooms in the castle, the portrait hall. I run over to the paintings and begin to pose in front of the women in the pictures to make it seem as if I'm in them, having the time of my life. In the first picture, I bend over so that I'm bowing gracefully to a man playing a violin while an applauding audience surrounds us.

_For the first time in forever_

_there'll be magic, there'll be fun._

The second photo that I pose in front of is of me pretending to lie down on a picnic blanket next to a guy playing an accordion. In front of the third picture, I pretend to have my hand kissed by a handsome gentleman wearing a long, purple cloak, a gray suit with a red and purple striped bow tie, and brown bangs that reach just above his forehead. In my opinion, this guy is the most attractive man of all of the paintings. His brown eyes seemed to be a light brown color, the color you'd see on a bear cub's fur. I really hope that I get to meet this guy in real life one day... but despite my daydreaming, I still continue my song.

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone!_

The next picture I have to jump on a couch to get to, which of course I do. It is of a woman spinning around in front of a clapping man. I twist this way and that until my body covers up the woman's and I replace her in the painting. It's me dancing in front of a clapping man this time, even if it is just for a second or two. The picture next to that one also requires a high jump via a couch to get up to. I observe the woman's pose carefully, like I have done with the four other pictures before this one. She is laughing as a man pushes her on a swing on top of a grassy hill. I leap onto the couch and arrange myself so that it is now me being pushed by a cute guy around my age on a swing. I fall onto the sofa and bounce right off of it. For my final pose, I merely join in at a family dinner, leaning against the picture frame and pretending to talk with the men and women around me.

_And I know it's totally crazy to think I'd find romance!_

_But for the first time in forever,_

_at least I've got a chance!_

**_Jason's P.O.V._**

I slowly walk towards my window wearing a black suit, a light blue bow tie, and a long, dark blue cape that has two diamond pickaxes crossed on it, which is the symbol of Arendelle. I am still wearing my space suit on top of it, but a few years ago some scientists discovered how to make my suit turn invisible as long as I wear the whole thing. My powers will go through the suit's gloves if I am holding something for too long, which is about five seconds nowadays due to the age of the suit and the strength of my powers. My light brown hair is styled like it always is with bangs just above my right eye. I haven't seen Ty for years. I've certainly heard everything that he's been singing to me over the past about fifteen years. (A/N I am horrible at math so I am just going to assume that this whole Jason-ignoring-Ty thing has been going on for about fifteen years.) I'm sure that they've been rough for Ty and I feel horrible about never responding back to his singing to me, but if I did respond, I'd either get in trouble with my parents for communicating with him or I'd have to explain why I ignored him for so long when we used to be best friends. I sigh as I stare out of my window and watch the people of Arendelle and the guests from who-knows-where flock outside of the castle gates. There is a gigantic crowd (A/N Picture a crowd at an expensive store on Black Friday and triple that crowd and imagine them all in fancy gowns and suits. Yeah... we're gonna need some more creme brulee. CHEF!) I sigh as I slowly start to sing:

_Don't let them in,_

_don't let them see,_

_be the role model you always have to be._

I walk over to a long table that is against a wall. Above it is a gigantic painting of my father when it was his coronation. On the table are various ornaments that probably are really expensive which I have stared at and loathed for years. Once I am pronounced as king, I must turn towards the crowd while holding two golden pickaxes crossed against my chest. In front of me are two wooden pickaxes for me to practice holding. I pick them up and cross them over my chest as I turn away from the table and sing

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_Put on a show..._

I then notice that the pickaxes are turning into budder and panick as I set them back down again on top of the table.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

I then walk towards my bedroom door and sing

_But it's only for today._

**_Ty's P.O.V._**

I run down a hallway towards the front gates excitedly and sing

_But it's only for today!_

**_Third Person P.O.V._**

Jason murmurs under his breath

_It's agony to wait._

Meanwhile, Ty leaps over a small stairwell and yells

_It's agony to wait!_

Jason approaches his bedroom door and swings it open, calling out to the waiting servants outside of his door

_Tell the guards to open up the gates!_

Ty hears Jason's call and runs to the gates excitedly as they slowly creak open, emitting layers of dust and sunlight into the castle.

_The gates!_

Ty hurriedly ran outside of the castle gates as thousands of people pushed and shoved to try and get inside of the castle. "Make way for Prince Ty!" servants yell over the din. Some of the crowd notice Ty and move out of his way, but most of them are trying to get inside as fast as they can. Ty ducks under a huge cake, leaps onto a railing and makes his way over to a pole, spinning around it as he sings.

_For the first time in forever, _

_I'm getting what I've been dreaming of!_

Ty grins and sings

_A chance to change my lonely world,_

_A chance to find true love!_

Meanwhile, Jason is standing on his balcony and watches as the crowds pour into the castle. He can faintly see a young man dancing on the railing that is on top of the bridge that leads to the castle. "Ty..." he murmurs, shaking his head softly with a faint grin on his face. He shakes off the smile and just whispers under his breath for hours "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..."

Down on the ground, Ty jumps over a young family's heads and sings

_I know it all ends tomorrow, _

_so it has to be today!_

The people around Ty gasp and start to bow down to him as he runs off towards the docks, oblivious to his surroundings and giddy with happiness.

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

Ty begins skipping around in Arendelle excitedly, singing louder. He swings himself around pillars that hold up a gigantic shop as he sings.

_For the first time in forever,_

Ty finally runs/skips past the docks, closing his eyes as he sings the final words in his song.

_Nothing's in my way!_

Suddenly, Ty crashes into something and falls backwards, screaming as he falls.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Basically, Ty and Jason are preparing for the coronation day in their own ways. Jason is preparing himself for meeting the crowd and the kingdom of Arendelle, whereas Ty is just causing chaos wherever he goes. I mean, he freaking destroyed a cake and a gigantic pile of leaves! Someone call Chef quickly! And a gardener! We do leave off on a cliffhanger, however. Not a biggie, but a cliffhanger nonetheless. Anyways, I cannot believe that this story has gotten over 550 views! Thank you all so much for taking the time out of your day to read my story! It means so much to me that so many people enjoy something that I thought would get about 10 views. You all are amazing! I promise that I'll try to upload the next chapter asap. It actually won't be a song remake next chapter, since we've got to do the infamous ballroom scene. It probably will be a short chapter, though, because I am not including "Love is an Open Door" in it. Anyways, I hope you all have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Coronation of King Jason

**Hey guys! Welcome to the fifth chapter of "Frozen Skylox"! In the last chapter, we saw both boys getting ready for Jason's coronation. While Jason was in his room freaking out that people are going to find out about his buddery secret, Ty was wrecking chaos among the castle. Life lessons learned from that chapter: never, ever let Ty near a cake that you've spent hours making and don't let Ty into your garden after you've raked up a gigantic pile of leaves. Anyways, in this chapter, we are going to watch as Jason becomes King of Arendelle and then the party afterwards. Hang on a second, didn't we leave off on a cliffhanger? Oh yeah! Ty crashed into something and was falling onto something. Anyways, I won't hold you up any longer. It's time to kill this horrible cliffhanger for once and for all! **

**Note: I do not own "Frozen" or any of the Youtubers mentioned. **

* * *

**_Ty's P.O.V._**

"AH!" I scream as I fall backwards. My foot lands in a bucket and I crash into a boat that is just teetering over the water's edge. The second I land in it, the boat starts to lean backwards. Meanwhile, the bucket has gone flying into the air and landed somewhere in the water. "Oh no no no no no no no!" I cry out just as the boat jolts and is propped upright. At the sudden movement, seaweed flies off of the boat and lands smack on my face. "Are you alright?" a man's voice asks me. "Just fanta-" I start to say, pulling the seaweed off of my face to get a better look at my rescuer. In front of me is a black horse with a white and gray mane but riding on its back is the most handsome young man I have ever seen before. He is wearing a gray suit with a red bow tie. Over his suit he wears a thick, purple cloak with white fur surrounding its hood, which is pulled over his head. A few locks of brown hair fall out from under his hood and extend perfectly over his pale face. His concerned brown eyes stare directly into my red ones, and I can't help but blush. "I... yes, I'm alright, thank you," I manage to stammer out, gazing into his eyes. God, his eyes are gorgeous. The man dismounts from his horse and climbs into the boat with me. "Thank goodness," he says as he extends a hand towards me with a smile on his perfect face. I blush as I take it and he helps me up. "Thank you," I say to him, and accidentally blurt out "You're gorgeous. Wait what?"

He chuckles softly, bows politely and says "My name is Prince Seto. May I please learn yours?" I shyly bow at the waist as I say "My name is Prince Ty of Arendelle." "Prince?" Seto gasps and immediately kneels down in front of me, murmuring "Your Majesty," as he does so. Just as I'm about to tell him that no, I'm not the one becoming king today, I see the horse kneeling down towards me as well and suddenly the boat begins to tilt backwards. As it does so, Seto murmurs a few words and with a flash of purple light, the boat is propped upright once more. "Wow," I breathe out in amazement. I can't help but stare at him and his gorgeous face. To my surprise, I hear the church bells ringing and cry out in surprise. "The bells! The coronation! I better go, um..." I start to get out of the boat and walk off, facing him. And of course I had to bump into the metal railing while he is watching. "I better go... um... bye!" I say nervously, waving and then running off as fast as I can.

_**Jason's P.O.V.**_

I nervously stand in front of some dude with a red suit on who reads this gigantic, long book about being the king and all the bogus. I can't help but take peeks behind me and around me, despite how I'm supposed to be looking at this old man who looks like he's about to fall over and die any minute now. At one point, he talks about how I'm going to be having beautiful children with whoever is lucky enough to marry me. I can't help but roll my eyes. That's never going to happen. I don't need a woman or a man to rule the kingdom. If I die, Ty takes over, not one of my children. I didn't even want to be king anyways, but since I had to be the older brother, I'm the one who becomes king. Besides, Ty cares about the people. Me, not as much. Well, I won't neglect them or anything, but I'm afraid that I'll shut them out like I've done to Ty for so long. Ty, on the other hand, would never do that. He's too good of a person not to.

At this point, I notice that Ty, who is standing silently near me, looks over into the crowd and waves at someone. I look to where he's looking and see an attractive man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a gray suit. To my horror, he winks in the direction of my brother and when I look to my right again, Ty is blushing furiously. I grimace while thinking "He doesn't even know this guy! Those two better not be up to what I think they're up to..." I know that I haven't been around for Ty much, but that's only because I'm trying to protect him from me and my stupid powers. I will always protect my little brother, no matter what!

Frustrated, I turn back to the old guy just as he finishes reading stuff and the choir begin singing another what feels like a ten hour song. UGGGGGHHHH. Why is it the tradition of my kingdom to have people sing gibberish as loud as they can for hours? I zone out, bored out of my mind. Oh well. At least I'm not so nervous. Instead, boredom has taken its place.

Suddenly, I hear the old man clear his throat and I look up, startled. He is holding a silver crown that has lapiz lazuli, emeralds, and diamonds twinkling on it. The crown is very beautiful, I have to admit. I bow my head in front of the man and he puts the crown on my head/helmet. As he lectures on and on about how I am going to be a wise ruler for Arendelle, I silently push buttons my invisible space suit glove. Eventually I feel a small click and know that the crown is secure on my helmet where the guy put it. I won't need to worry about the crown falling off of my helmet constantly now.

The man turns away and a lady hands him a royal blue pillow made out of velvet with golden embroidery on it. On top of this pillow sits the two infamous golden pickaxes. I silently pray to anybody who will listen to not let my power show. Tentatively, I pick up the pickaxes and turn around, crossing them over my chest as I do so. Nervously, I look around and see everyone standing up in their pews. I look down at the pickaxe handles and to my horror, a soft, yellow color begins to shine from where I am gripping them tightly. The elderly guy clears his throat and announces "Long live the King Jason of Arendelle!"as slow as he freaking can. The second he finishes, I put the pickaxes back on their pillow and face the crowd once more as they cheer for me. I can't help but think one thing: They chose the wrong brother to be king. I just really hope that nobody will discover my secret otherwise I'm screwed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Basically, Ty meets this guy named Seto and let's just say that sparks be flyin'. No, I don't ship Setolox but I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have as Hans. Besides, Ty was the one who invited Seto to join Team Crafted and he was the only one who didn't vote him out of Team Crafted. He is still friends with Seto (to my knowledge) and, well, I figured that I'd rather have someone mysterious and secretive (like Seto) to be Hans instead of someone like Bodil, who can't take anything seriously and has the world's most comical laugh. Anyways, the next chapter will be shorter, since it'll be the ballroom scene. By the way, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long! I'm not making any excuses: I am extremely lazy and I have a super bad habit of writing and deleting work seven billion times. Trust me, this habit is horrible whenever I've got a big deadline coming up! I just want to say thank you all so much for the feedback. I am really liking where this story is going and I hope you all are, too! I promise that the next chapter will be uploaded sooner, despite how much stuff I've got to get done. I hope you have a great day/morning/afternoon/night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
